


The Irony of your perfection

by QueenChachi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut, but also im not, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChachi/pseuds/QueenChachi
Summary: This is purely for practice. But enjoy.





	The Irony of your perfection

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to be serious but enjoy I guess :D

“I’ve waited for you all  _ day _ ,” Tom hissed in Harry’s right ear. Harry froze in his spot, panic briefly sinking in. Fuck. He’d forgot that he had requested for Harry to meet him. 

“S-Sorry sir.” Harry stuttered. Tom smirked and ran a hand against his throat; petting his adams apple. 

“Kneel for me my pet.” He stated and with his other hand put pressure on Harry’s shoulder. Harry let his knees buckle and kneeled. 

“Such a good pet you are for Sir.” He whispered. Harry  keened at the praise. Tom walked away to grab something and returned with Harry’s favorite collar.  Tom came back around and attached said collar around the neck; pulling it semi-tight.

“What’s your color my dear Pet?” He asked. Harry sucked in a breath. 

“Green sir. So fucking green.” Harry panted. Tom gave a slap to the face.

“Language!” He hissed.

“Sorry Sir,”Harry apologized. Tom let out a huff and pulled Harry’s face closer to his thighs and cock. Harry felt himself relax even more into his touch.Tom ran a hand through the dark curling hair of his boyfriend.  

“Even if you did forget about today. You have been good otherwise. Do you still think you deserve a treat Kitten?” Tom asked.Harry looked up and nodded. Tom yanked on Harry’s hair. 

“Words Kitten. Use them.” Tom demanded. Harry let out a moan. 

“Y-Yes Sir!” Tom smirked.

“Then get on the bed and wait for me to tell you when you can have my cock,” Tom said. Harry gulped and nodded and stood to get up but was stopped. 

“Crawl.” Tom ordered.Harry let out a small  huff and sank back down on all fours and crawled up to the bed. 

Harry settled down on the soft bed and sighed in pleasure. Tom had the elves put the silk white sheets on the bed. Tom smiled and went to the chest for one more thing. Pulling out a black cock ring. Harry eyed it and let out a small unhappy groan. 

“Please sir! Not the ring!” he whimpered. Tom ignored him, crawling onto the bed. Harry scooted back on all fours, back flushed against the headframe; trying to keep Tom from placing the cock ring on him. 

“Don’t be a bad pet now. This is apart of the punishment for forgetting about today.” Tom explained as he straddled his waist.The smaller boy tried to wriggle underneath him until he grasped at the collar and pushed Harry against the bed. 

“Stop.” Tom growled.Harry glared and let him slip the ring on. Evil bastard. Harry huffed once more in displeasure. Tom knowing how much Harry hates the ring. 

“It’s only for a little bit my love,” Tom murmured and placed a kiss on Harry’s collar bone, sighing at the touch. Tom pressed more, harder kisses into his boyfriend's skin. Nipping at the sensitive spots.Harry wriggled around. 

“S-Sir! P-Please!”Harry moaned out; feeling Tom’s lips curl into a smile. 

“Yes Kitten? What do you need?” Tom asked and pinched a nipple. Harry cried out, arching his back. Harry sobbed. Tom smirked. 

“ _ Not. Yet _ .” Tom hissed in parseltongue and grinded his hips against Harry’s. Harry moaned and wound his arms around Tom, trying to pull him closer but failed as Tom tore his arms away. 

“Stay still my pet. Put them up by the headrest.” Tom ordered. Harry complied and let Tom ravish him. 

“Such a good pet you are. Letting Sir mark you up. Making you look even prettier than you already are.” Tom whispered and bit another mark onto Harry’s abdomen.  Harry keened and grinded his hips up towards Tom’s, searching for friction. Tom allowed it for a moment before pushing down on Harry. 

“Push your legs up for me love. I want to see you.” Tom ordered, placing a chaste kiss onto Harry’s lips. He shifted and allowed Harry to pull his legs up, showing Tom his pink hole. Tom gave him another kiss and slid down. 

“Such a pretty thing you are.” He whispered and placed a kiss on Harry’s inner thighs. Harry shivered and wriggled a little bit. 

“Please Sir.” he whimpered. Tom laughed and blew on Harry’s hole before attaching his mouth onto it. Tom laps around the outside of Harry’s rim, massaging his love’s entrance with his tongue. Harry can’t help the loud groan that he lets out. He could feel Tom smirk and make his tongue firm and prods at Harry’s hole. Earning another moan from Harry. 

“Look at you, so sensitive,” Tom muses.

“S’you’re fault. Being so good with your tongue” Harry panted and squirmed. Tom laughed. 

“You’re right. But you make such a pretty sight. All marked up. All wet.  _ Because of me, _ ” Tom stated and licked Harry’s hole once more. Tom brought his hands up to Harry’s chest and nudged at his nipples. Harry moaned. 

“S-Stop that. Just fuck me already. Please.” Harry whined. Tom continued his assault on Harry’s nipples as he went back down. 

“I’ll fuck you when I’m ready. For now you’ll just have to deal with my mouth.” Tom snapped and drove his tongue back into Harry’s tight hole. Harry gasped and arched his back.  _ Curse Tom for being so good with his tongue.  _ Tom’s tongue was fully inside now, coating Harry’s soft walls. It’s hot, smooth and weird all at once. It’s driving Harry up the wall. Tom massaging his insides; pressing into all the right spots and gliding in and out of Harry’s now looser hole. 

“F-Fuck! Tom!” Harry moaned out. 

“You wanna cum?” Tom asked, massaging Harry’s chest. 

“Hnng. Please. Please. I’ve been good. S’good.” Harry whimpered. 

“Then you’ll cum on my tongue.” 

Tom dove back down and Harry whimpers and groans at the sudden attack on him once more. The constant strike of pleasure Tom is giving him shoots up in his spine and gathers heavily in his stomach. The need to cum pools. 

“T-Take off the ring please! ‘M close.” Harry pants and squirms around. Tom fumbles around and slides the ring off of Harry and then does what Harry wanted him to do. He suctions on Harry’s hole, covering it completely and sucks. Harry almost cums right there but stops him. 

“Doing so good my pet. Taking it so well,” Tom murmurs as he stops. 

“D-Don’t stop!” Harry cries out. Tom chuckles and dives back in. Harry wants to touch himself but he knows  Tom will yell at him if he does. He pulls his bottom lip into his mouth.

“S’good. S’good Sir.” He chants. Tom hums and Harry can feel the vibrations, earning a high pitched needy noise being ripped from Harry’s throat. He’s soaked now. He can feel himself dripping with Tom’s saliva and his cock has leaked so much onto his stomach. Tom nudges two fingers into Harry and  _ twists  _ so he hits the right spot.

“Cum for me my beautiful pet. Cum for Sir,” Tom rasped and continuously hit Harry’s prostate. Harry felt his eyes roll back and he arched his back as he came all over himself. Tom got up and licked the cum off. Avoided Harry’s sensitive cock. 

“I’ll be right back love,” he whispered. Harry looked at his lover with bleary eyes and nodded. Tom left and came back with a wet rag and cleaned Harry up. 

“Did you cum?” Harry asked as Tom slid next to him. Tom smirked and tugged at Harry’s collar - taking it off. 

“Yes my love. I did. You were so good for me. Such a good pretty boy,” Tom praised. Harry smiled and nuzzled into Tom’s side. Tom looped his hand into Harry’s hair

“Sleep now my love.” Tom whispered. 


End file.
